


Carbon Diroxide

by fiveAlarm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveAlarm/pseuds/fiveAlarm
Summary: This is pretty strange. I wrote it based on a suggestion that honestly offended me, but as I wrote on, I started to enjoy it. It's not currently in a finished state, but I wanted to publish it somewhere in the hopes that it will give me the motivation needed to continue work on it.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/meat!Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Carbon Diroxide

He looks up at her. What a fucking idiot. 

"You're just a pink Dave. Look at yourself."

"You're one to talk, you dress like a fucking whore."

That crossed a line. In more ways than one. She pulls him up by the sweater. He isn't wearing a shirt underneath. Staring right through those obnoxious heart-shaped glasses, she sees her own eyes reflected as well. The world around them is cold, as if time itself had stopped for this moment, and the silence breaks as she slams him against a wall. 

He winces. Before he can muster up an apology, he feels a set of lips surrounding his own. He pulls away for a moment, feeling the the wall behind him. It's not far enough to remove himself from the passionate tongue of his counterpart, however, as he gazes at her. Her eyes are shut, her brow furrowed. The hate she feels in this moment burns brighter than the Green Sun itself, pinning him- gluing him, against the wall. He starts trying to speak, and is met in return with a hard bite on his lower lip, and a drop to the floor.

"You wanted to be a bad boy? Well you're a VERY bad boy. A little shithead who thinks he knows what's what."

His heart is racing. What is this feeling? He watches her hands turn to claws, her eyes scanning him like a predator to its prey. His blood begins to boil, his face but a bright tomato. What a stupid bitch, she thinks she knows him. 

"What I /know/ is that I was tired of- that I..."

He trails off. He can't think of what to say. His mind is focused on the kiss. The shove to the floor. He wants more. He /needs/ more. She smiles, hearing the falter in his voice. Crouching down, she leans in and whispers into his ear.

"You like being a bad boy?"

He slowly shakes his head.

"You wanna be a good boy?"

His face is brighter than ever. He nods, making direct eye contact.

"Good. We have something in common then."

She takes his glasses off and flips them upside down.

"There, now you only look like /mostly/ a douchebag."

"I resent that."


End file.
